1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments for use during a minimally invasive surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical instruments having articulating assemblies that enable multi-direction articulation of end effectors of the surgical instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin. As compared to the larger openings typically required in traditional procedures, smaller openings result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small openings in the skin are referred to as endoscopic. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term minimally invasive is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the opening in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gas and the deflation or collapse of an enlarged surgical site. In response to this, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. Some of these devices are configured for use through a single opening or a naturally occurring orifice (i.e., mouth, anus, or vagina) while allowing multiple instruments to be inserted through the device to access the working space beyond the device.
During procedures employing surgical instruments through a single opening access device, it is advantageous to be able to reposition the end effectors of these surgical instruments in order to achieve desirable orientations of the end effectors within an underlying tissue site. In this regard, a continuing need exists for improved articulating surgical instruments for use through single opening access devices.